My Immortal
by Full Moon Productions
Summary: Fiorella moves from the United States to the United Kingdom in order to start a new life in contrast to the hectic one that she had left behind. But upon meeting Mitchell, she is both attracted and repulsed by his mysterious life. Things then start to get stranger once she figures out the truth... based upon 'My Immortal'- Evanescence
1. Fiorella

The cab rolled up to a house on the end of the street, jerking Fiorella awake as the cheery taxi man said, "Here we are!"

She looked up to a British Victorian House that was supposed to be hers for the next 28 months. Fiorella has never seen anything like this back in the United States before. Well, she has, but only in magazines and television that made her wish she lived in a place like that. Now being in Barry it seemed like the long sleepless hours on the plane finally paid off.

A bell tolled in the distance as she paid the driver off for giving her the ride. By the look on his face, she probably gave him too much because he hurried to his cab and left without waving goodbye. The sound of distant chatter made her look over to the other side of the road where a couple was walking nonchalantly. So this is what it will be like to live in the United Kingdom for a little over two years.

Fiorella made her way up the stairs and nervously placed the key inside the whole. Her heart pumped loudly as her palms began to sweat and her hands became shaky. When she opened the door she realized that it was opened to a long hall with a dining room at the end of it. She let out a shaky breath and brought everything from the porch into the house.

"Fiorella?" a small voice said from the stairs.

Fiorella gasped softly as she looked up to see a very beautiful person, petite, probably around 4'10" to say the least. The woman had large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair was cropped short, spiky, and inky black. From the way that the letter was sent in describing who her housemates were, this one had got to be Mary.

"Nettie, wake up! She's here!" Mary yelled up the stairs excitedly as she bonded down to join Fiorella at the door. "I was just about to make a 'Welcoming Breakfast' for you. You should've called to tell us to pick you up!"

Fiorella shook her head in protest, "Mary, I didn't want to disturb you guys"

Footsteps came down the stairs again, revealing a woman of about 5'6" with billows of gently waving, caramel-colored hair. Her face was heart shaped with dimples, and her figure was slender but rounded. Nettie had almost a natural smile on her face so when their eyes met and she actually did smile, Fiorella was amazed. The American Girl immediately felt like the ugly duckling just by staying inside that house.

"Nice to finally meet you, Fiorella" Nettie embraced the new comer in a tight hug.

Fiorella smiled sheepishly back to her housemates as Nettie helped her put her bags in her room while Mary went about making breakfast. When she heard about the possibility of studying abroad, she always thought that she would be sipping tea and sightseeing everywhere in the most go-to place in the world. Even though she didn't go to her most desired dream, that didn't stop Fiorella from raising money and starting over. With everything being chaos back home, she wanted to spend these next few years not worrying about a damn thing.

The smell wafted up into her room through the vents, making Fiorella's stomach grumble ferociously. The two new housemates walked down the stairs to see Mary had just finished up a feast and was already setting it up in the kitchen. Fiorella noticed that even though there were two sets of tea at the table, there was also a mug of coffee waiting for someone in particular. Fiorella smiled as she sat down in her assumed spot as Mary smiled to her.

"I completely forgot to ask you if you likes tea or not" Mary spoke up.

Fiorella remembered the first time she made contact with her housemates, there was no filter being involved. Mary couldn't help but ask what it was like to live in America and what made it so different from England. Nettie on the other hand, started teaching Fiorella slang and in return wanted to know some American slang herself.

"I'll adapt soon enough" Fiorella responded.

"How was the trip?" Nettie asked.

"It was very long and boring with nothing to watch on TV. Thank you so much for letting me stay here" Fiorella immediately put in.

"Don't even worry about it. We put out the ad for a reason" Nettie responded. "We were willing to take the risk. When we found out that you were American we were thrilled to say the least. Which remind me? We need to show you around the town"

"Let's take her to the pub! It will be so fun!"

"Isn't this great? How long has it been, mate?" Mitchell patted George's back.

"A little bit too long now that I think about it. Living in that new house seems more crowded than the old one" George took a sip from his drink.

Mitchell looked around the pub but then his eyes stuck to three girls that had just walked in. The woman that locked his eyes was easily described in his mind as the most beautiful person in the world. She was about 5'9", tall, and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She had wavy blonde hair that fell down to the middle of her back.

"Oh, Christ" George moaned.

"What?" Mitchell said defensively.

George leaned and pointed to the two mates, "This was supposed to be a Mates Night Out"

Even though George was trying to reason with Mitchell, he knew he lost the battle the minute the woman had walked through the door. Mitchell looked over to George in a very pleading look as George let out another groan. The werewolf waved his hand over to the girl's back as Mitchell felt his day just turning brighter. Mitchell got up and slapped George on his shoulder as he made his way over to the woman.

"Hi! I normally don't do that but I just had to tonight" Mitchell lied as he raised his hand out over to the woman, "I'm Mitchell"

"Fiorella"

Mitchell blinked in surprise at her accent, "You're not from here! What is that, America?"

"I'm from Washington"

"You're a long way from home"

Fiorella blushed a little as she ducked her head and glanced over to her housemates. They weren't stupid and knew exactly how hot this man was. Instead of listening in their conversation, the two housemates were having a conversation on their own. Fiorella smiled and turned back to the waiting man.

"It is. I guess that's why I came here for a new start" Fiorella shrugged.

"How long have you been in Barry?"

"Oh, about 10 hours. Still not really used to everything"

"This is your first day here? Well then let me buy you a drink" Mitchell smiled to her.

"I already have one"

"Then I suggest you drink that one up so that I can buy you another"

"You're not planning on getting me drunk on my first night, are you?" Fiorella raised her eyebrow.

Mitchell laughed, "It could be a starting point of a plan. I have to say that your name is very unique to say the least"

Fiorella took a sip from her drink and rolled her eyes, "It was my grandmother's name, and she died the same day I was born"

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. Were you guys close?" Mitchell joked.

Fiorella let out a laugh as Mitchell joined in with her before looking over to his friend. George looked bored as ever and seemed close to leaving the pub. Mitchell turned back to the woman who was getting comfortable with him. As much as he wanted to stick around, he knew he couldn't abandon George like that.

"Do you have any nicknames?" Mitchell asked.

"Ella, Fee, or Fio"

"Very clever names"

Fiorella nodded, "You learn to improvise when it comes down to that. Mitchell, do you want to sit down with us?"

"I can't really, my mate is getting ready to leave, but I hope to see you around again"

"I'm looking forward to it"

_**Fiorella- Marnette Patterson**_


	2. Mystery Man

"Good morning!" Mary smiled to Fiorella the second she walked through the door.

"It's 1:30" Fiorella groaned. "I thought you guys had to work"

"We have the day off" Mary shrugged.

"Is there any place that's hiring right now?" Fiorella sipped her cup.

"I think there's a diner not that far from here that's looking" Mary quipped in. "So…"

"Yes?" Fiorella couldn't help smiling as she pretended not to notice Mary's excitement.

"Fee, she wants to know who the mystery man was" Nettie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that man! Of course" Fiorella couldn't help but blush. "His name is Mitchell, Nettie"

"It took us four months to figure out his name and she does it in less than 24 hours" Mary shook her head.

"What? You've seen him before?" Fiorella blinked.

"Once or twice, here and there" Mary responded.

"He's always keeping to himself" Nettie put in.

Fiorella looked down to her steaming cup and thought back to the mysterious Mitchell. His dark curly hair, deep brown eyes, and his accent was slightly different then everyone else's. It was almost like he was plopped out from a different time period. Everyone else around Barry had sounded like slang compared to his ancient voice.

"Until now" Nettie finished with a smile. "You've got to see him again"

"I don't have his number" Fiorella realized.

"What?" Mary nearly spat out her tea. "You forgot to take down his number? What's wrong with you? That man was clearly into you. He always comes in with his mates and always keeps to himself. And then you come in and he is all over you in a heartbeat! And you forgot to jot down his number?"

"I didn't think it was too much of a big deal. I just thought he was some random guy who flirts on every girl" Fiorella responded.

"I wish he would flirt on me" Mary winked. "Now the hottest guy in Barry is out somewhere without your number"

"You sound more interested in him then she is" Nettie put in.

"I'm just saying" Mary glared to her older housemate.

Fiorella shook her head and looked outside the window to the gloomy day. She did feel a bit of pang of sadness when Mitchell had turned around and left. She wanted to call out and pursue that man down and ask him what he was doing later in the week. Fiorella turned back to her housemates who were bickering about what Fiorella should and shouldn't do.

"Come on…" Mary was saying. "Wouldn't you have done something?"

"She's in a new country" Nettie nodded over to Fiorella.

Mary just gawked at her friend like as if she said the dumbest thing alive. She then rolled her eyes, folded her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair. Nettie just laughed at her behavior and shook her head. She cast her eyes back down to the magazine she was reading.

"Here's the thing" Fiorella finally said. "You guys have seen him around every once in a while, right? Well, if it's fate then he will come right back into my life. And when he does, I will ask for his number. I promise"

At that moment, Fiorella's heart fluttered up in that moment just thinking how romantic it would be to see him again. It almost felt like she had just thrust herself off into a dreamland of some sort. But then another darker cloud protruded in the back of her mind. Wasn't this one of the reasons why she left her hometown in the first place?

Fiorella noticed that her hands began to shake as her mind lingered back to what it was like in Washington. She quickly ducked her hands under the table and looked at her new friends daydreaming about where she will meet Mitchell next. Problem was she now really didn't feel up to meeting that man again. All she wanted to do was crawl under the table and hide.

She had been in a very abusive relationship not too long ago. One that had left her no choice but to leave the damn country. It didn't matter where she went, he would always find her. Arizona, Florida, and Washington… he was always there.

Her mind snapped back to a time where he had randomly let himself into her apartment back in Florida. He had waited nearly half a week until she finally came home from vacation to assault her. Witness Protection was waiting for her when she had woken up in the hospital a couple of hours later. Enraged, she told the people in her room that they weren't doing anything to help her so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"You better" Nettie turned to Fiorella.

"What?"

"Better get his number!"

"You better not flake out on us now" Mary leaned in and pointed a finger in Fiorella's face.

"I won't, Mary" Fiorella waved up her hand.

"Or else I'll kill you, Fio!"

"Mary!"

Fiorella let out a laugh, "I would never want to piss you off"

"Damn straight" Mary smirked.

"Here we go again. Whether you like it or not, she's just made you her new project, Ella" Nettie shook her head.


	3. Second Chance

Fiorella walked up to table three with a notepad and pencil in hand, "Hello, good sir. My name is Fiorella and I will be taking your order today. Do you have any questions about the menu? Or are you ready to order?"

"Ella" a deep Irish voice spoke up. "I had no idea you worked here"

Fiorella almost felt scared to look up from her notepad to see Mitchell sitting right in front of her. He smiled up to her with not even a wrinkle around his eyes, making her feel self-conscious somehow. She almost thought that this was just a dream that she's wanted to happen since the first night she saw him. But when she noticed he was giving her a peculiar look, she realized that she hasn't even answered his question yet.

Fiorella gawked and tugged at her navy blue shirt that had the diner's name printed on it, "I just started working here"

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

"So how have you been?" Mitchell leaned in and picked up his cup of tea, "I meant by adjusting and such. Surely this isn't as easy as the movies make it look"

"Not at all" Fiorella shook her head.

Fiorella looked around the room and noticed her manager was laughing off with one of the regular customers. She nervously bit her lip if she should or shouldn't sit around and talk to Mitchell or not. Her stomach made a nervous twist as she slowly sat down on the bench in front of him. Her break was in five minutes anyways so why not?

"So what are you doing here?" Fiorella asked.

"I work in the hospital" Mitchell pointed across the street, "I'm a cleaner"

"Why would you take that job?"

"What's wrong with being a cleaner?"

"Everything" Fiorella leaned in. "Don't you have to clean up puke, blood, and shit all day?"

"No" Mitchell said but then cleared his throat, "About ¾ of the day"

"You know what?" Fiorella slightly moved off of the bench, "I should probably take your order. What do you want?"

"I guess I'll take the Cook's Special"

"Alright! Mitchell, do you want to exchange numbers?" Fiorella all of a sudden blurted out. "I'm so sorry. That came out completely wrong. Now I sound like a total freak"

"No it's fine. What's really funny about that, Fio. I was about to slip my number on the receipt" Mitchell smiled up to her.

"Really?" Fiorella gushed.

Mitchell nodded to her without even breaking his gaze away from her eyes. Fiorella then snapped out of her daze as she realized that his time was ticking away on his break. She gave a small gesture over to the counter and then quickly made her way over to the cook's small window. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as her mind just went completely out in space.

With a shaky hand she hung the small note on little string; she looked down at the reflection of the booth behind her to notice that Mitchell wasn't sitting there anymore. She turned around, afraid to think that she might've scared him off. But no, he was still sitting there, raising his cup up to her. She gave a small wave and then walked off to her other tables.

"What's a matter? You look like you've seen a ghost" Mitchell spoke up as she passed him.

"It must be my contacts" Fiorella gestured to her eyes.

"Listen. You have to be honest with me" Mitchell said to her.

"About what?" Fiorella asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just don't want to come off as some sort of creep to you. Giving you my number and all" Mitchell explained.

"But I suggested it" Fiorella said slowly.

Mitchell chuckled before he smiled up to her, "So this is it? You really want my number?"

"Am I going to have to beg it out of you or go through the hospital records?" Fiorella nodded over to the building across the street. "God, I sound really desperate"

"Not even in the slightest. I've been through creepy, I should know" Mitchell warned her.

"Oh, believe me. You don't want to know creepy"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Fiorella felt the same restriction in her chest, like as if she was holding in air or getting ready to scream. Her mind flashed back to Washington during a stormy night where she saw a shadow looming outside of her window. The feeling of panic rushed over her as the ex-boyfriend had rushed through the window and attacked her with such force. She thought for sure that she was better off dead that night.

"Hey, Mitchell, got any more food left?"

"Yeah. It's an open buffet here"

"Hello, Mitchell"

"Hey. Guys, this is Fee" Mitchell waved over to a couple walking up to the booth, "Fio, that's Nina and George"

"Hi"

"Pleasure to meet you" Nina said before sliding into the bench in front of Mitchell. "I've never seen you here before"

"I actually just started three days ago" Fiorella nodded.

"Are you American?" Nina asked.

"Yeah… I came from Washington" Fiorella confirmed.

"I've visited that state before"

"I never knew you went to the States"

"George, you never told me either" Nina nudged the man next to her.

"It was only for a week, a very lovely place" George said to Fiorella.

"It is! A lot of wilderness there I will give you that" Fiorella nodded.

She didn't know what it was that she said but the minute she said something about the wilderness, the trio seemed to have given each other exchanged glances. Fiorella almost felt uncomfortable about being there but seeing how no one was coming in and every one of her costumers didn't seem to be waving her down, she decided to stay. That was when she noticed that she hadn't served Nina or George anything. She quickly took out her notepad and pencil so fast that she was sure her manager would've been proud.

"Don't worry about it. They can eat off of my plate" Mitchell quickly said.

"There's barely anything left!" Nina complained. "She's working, Mitchell. Mind as well not get her fired"

Fiorella almost felt happy when Nina started to order a meal followed by George ordering. She couldn't help but notice the connection between the couple and almost felt jealous of their bond. Fio had decided to stick to the counter until their meals had come out but noticed that that was a terrible decision to make. Mitchell was gone from the booth by the time she walked over to the lovesick couple.

"Here you go" Fiorella smiled to them before she took Mitchell's plate off of the table.

Mitchell's voice then came up from behind her, "Did you think I would forget?"

George then mocked as Fiorella took the folded up napkin in her hand, "Oh look… a number"

"I guess so" Fiorella smiled down to George. "Guys, I have to go on my break now. But please don't be a stranger. Come in whenever you want and just sit between booths 1 and 4. I really like your company. Stop by anytime"

"Of course! We won't abandon you" Mitchell threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you" Fiorella felt a blush rising to her cheeks. "Plus, it would be a big bonus if I have regulars. My boss likes that"

Mitchell looked over his shoulder to see the frizzy haired woman chew her gum loudly that he could almost hear it. When the middle aged woman noticed Mitchell was staring his way, she gave him a wink and blew him a kiss. Mitchell slightly shuddered as he turned back around over to his friends. He glanced down to his watch and cringed as he noticed that he should've started 7 minutes ago.

"I will leave you three to it than" Mitchell patted Fiorella's back lightly before saying, "See you around"

Fiorella placed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she said, "See ya"


	4. Hurt

"We're home. Nina, do you want me to make you something?" George asked as he closed the door.

"Not right now. I just want to take a shower" Nina sighed as she walked over to the stairs.

Nina glanced over into the living room to see Mitchell lounging around and texting. The vampire had a smile on his face as he continued to type away at his little phone. She glanced over to George who was humming a tune and was searching for something that he could eat. Nina turned her attention back onto Mitchell who must've hit send because he finally put down his phone and glanced up.

Mitchell looked in Nina's direction, "I'm sorry. Did you say something? How was work for you guys? They put me in this unit with loads of shit everywhere"

"Fascinating. Who are you texting?" Nina asked.

This caught George's attention as he slowed to a stop and looked over at the duo. Nina was in her bitchy stance which meant only hell for Mitchell. If the vampire was smart, he would not answer that and try to avoid her as much as possible. But, of course not, Mitchell was currently oblivious to the she-werewolf in the room.

Mitchell waved his phone around, "Fiorella from the diner"

"Oh, really" Nina smiled. "And how's your grieving going about Annie? You remember her don't you? The one who was killed by that bastard"

"You don't think we've mourned enough?" Mitchell questioned.

Mitchell set his eyes on Nina, boring them into her skull as she leaned her head to the side as if to challenge him. The way she did that made Mitchell think that she was some snotty rich girl who always got her way. Sometimes he wished that he was right so that she could go back home and cry to daddy. But Nina just had to bring up the past because that is all she's ever good for in Mitchell's perspective.

"No, but just last week you've been doing nothing but listening to white noise" Nina responded.

Mitchell glared, "At least I tried to save her…"

Mitchell had gone through the Purgatory and was met with one of the victims from the Boxcar 20 as his guide. The only problem was that he was too late to save Annie. In the midst of crying over his lost victims, the ghosts had already taken Annie to the other side of the door. The last thing that he had heard from Annie was that they were planning on taking her to hell.

"I tried everything. What did you do?" Mitchell asked.

Nina was a little bit taken aback by this sudden outburst. She had thought that Mitchell would make snide remarks and would put up one hell of a fight. Now it just seems that he was close to tears, still trying to heal from Annie's loss. She felt kind of like a bitch for even bringing up his new phone habits.

"Don't hurt this girl" was all Nina could say.

"What… What business is it of yours?" Mitchell snapped. "Do you honestly think that every woman I come in contact with just ends up dead?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with you. It's kind of hard to explain. You can't see it but I can" Nina stumbled for words.

"See what?" George asked. "You didn't tell me about this. What is she like another Lucy? Because if she is…"

"No. Not a Lucy" Nina quickly shook her head. "It's just so hard to explain. It's almost like a gut feeling that I know what she's going through"

"Then make it simple" Mitchell said to her.

"All I'm saying is she has layers" Nina said firmly to Mitchell. "I may not be in the type of position to tell you this but I've been there. I've placed that mask over my face before and we may have a lot more in common than you think"

"Like what happened to your previous boyfriend?" George asked slowly.

"Well, I don't really know the exact details of her life. But have you guys ever asked yourselves why would she suddenly move from Washington to here?" Nina asked.

Mitchell shrugged, "Americans come to live in Wales all the time. Nina, it's nothing, you're overreacting. She just wants a new start…"

"She did seem to go on forever to us about Washington and her family there"

"I rest my case"

Mitchell rolled his eyes as he got up to leave the room, "Forget it. You guys are just paranoid"


	5. Unexpected Phone Call

With shaky hands, Fiorella placed them onto the keyboard and then slowly started to type out, "_Mom, sorry… Sorry I didn't_ _tell you where I was going. I know you've wanted to help for a long time but the protective services didn't do anything… everywhere I go James always finds me. Just trust me that things are okay for now. When I feel safe, I will tell you where I am. Right now things are okay but I don't want to jinx them like the last several places"_

Fiorella wished that she could type more but her tears started to cloud up her vision almost as if telling her to stop. She felt a tear slide to her cheek as she hit send, thinking about how shocked and happy her mother might feel to see that Fiorella finally e-mailed back. She wished that she could see her mother's face again and hug her tight until her bones start to break. She wanted to whisper, 'I love you' in her ear over and over again.

"Fio!" Mary's voice rang out.

"Mary" Fiorella mocked as she closed her laptop and walked out of her room.

"Can I borrow your deodorant?" Mary asked. "I've got this date in about 45 minutes and I can't seem to find mine. I knew I should've cleaned up my room last week. If I can't start finding my undies then this will be a big problem"

"Oh, please, don't tell me that! I'll be afraid of what I will find" Fiorella squirmed under the pressure.

"Don't be surprised if you find a few things from both yours and Nettie's closet" Mary winked.

"Mitchell is on the landline" Nettie suddenly said.

Fiorella let out a unified gasp between her and Mary as they all looked as each other. She had told Mitchell her landline but didn't think to have this person call her. It seemed all so… old school. But nonetheless she raced off over to the hanging phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Fiorella said in a shaky voice.

"Did you miss me?" Mitchell's voice said through the phone.

"I think it's the other way around" Fiorella said as she swatted Nettie away from her shoulder. "You were the one who called me"

"Well, in that case I'll hang up" Mitchell taunted.

"Don't!" Fiorella suddenly yelled out.

"So you do miss me" Mitchell chuckled.

"Okay, only a little bit"

"Then let's bump into each other once again" Mitchell said, "Except in a little bit of a formal way. Kind of like a date"

"What's he saying?" Nettie whispered loudly.

"You would want to go on a date with me? Someone you barely even know?" Fiorella looked over to Nettie who was jumping up and down.

"We've been texting non-stop for about a week now" Mitchell countered. "I feel like I know you better than anyone else"

Fiorella bit the bottom of her lip nervously as she looked over to her housemate. Of course the supportive woman was mouthing for her to say yes. But Nettie didn't know the inside story of Fiorella. Is she moving too fast to get in a relationship when her ex refused to let her go?

"I'm sorry if that sounded too forward of me" Mitchell said, "Maybe you wanted to remain as friends"

"No. It's just that I've been through a lot"

"Oh, I see"

Mitchell felt a flashback happen inside his head as he remembered Nina talking to him last night. She had mentioned that Fiorella might have a dark side to why she had left her country. George had told him that Nina had an abusive boyfriend before she found George. Was it something like that that was pulling Fiorella away from Mitchell?

"I'm cool with that. I mean with taking things slow" Mitchell said. "You just can tell me what pace you want to go at and I will follow. I promise. We don't even have to go out for a while"

"Mitchell, how does Saturday night feel for you?" Fiorella asked.

Fiorella almost felt her heart skip right out of her chest as she waited for him to respond. Beside her, Nettie let out a squeal and ran up the stairs to go tell Mary. The room started to spin around her, giving her no control. Was this the right thing to do?

"Saturday sounds perfect for me" Mitchell confirmed.

A set of squeals and footsteps thundered down the stairs behind her. She looked up to see Nettie dragging Mary behind as they didn't care how loud they cheered. Fiorella felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she tried to find the mute button on the phone. Instead, she just tried to silently usher her friends to stop squealing.

But despite her best efforts, they still had their own little part going on. Fiorella rolled her eyes as she heard Mitchell laughing on the other line. How many times had she imagined this to happen, only to have this moment ruined by her friends? She almost wished that she could hang up on the Irishman and chase her friends away.

Mitchell looked over his shoulder and noticed that an old man was watching him intently. He waved his hand away and turned back to face the wall. The one thing he loved about single women was that they always have their housemates listening in on the other line. The sound of their light squeals and the woman shushing them just gets him every time.

He looked up and noticed that his break was about to end so despite wanting to torture Fiorella a little bit more, he had to hurry this thing up. He bent down his head and started to list off suggestions on where to go. He knew Fiorella wouldn't know any of the places, but her two other friends might. Perhaps they could help them decide.

Fiorella quickly wrote out the names of places that Mitchell was listing off. She muttered their names slowly under her breath as Mary and Nettie crowded around the piece of paper. Some places Mary nodded but Nettie shrugged, others Nettie would give a thumbs up but Mary would pretend to throw up. She knew that this was going to be a big topic at hand until Saturday.

Mitchell glanced over to the clock and then started to say his goodbyes. He couldn't help but smile as he heard one of her housemates giving kissing noises. Fiorella gritted her teeth together as she said her goodbyes as well. When she hung up, she turned to her friends who just squealed once again and slapped hands.

"Guys! What the hell!"

"You got a date!"

"You nearly blew my chances over! He was laughing like crazy at me"

"So!" Nettie hugged Fiorella tightly, "Fee, you got a date!"

"So? Mary's got a date" Fiorella nodded over to the little pixie-sized girl.

"I've been dating this guy for over a year, Fio" Mary waved her off.

"That's good! At least you're in a stable relationship! What's his name?" Fiorella asked.

Mary was about to say something when she looked up at the tall woman in a peculiar way. Not because she all of a sudden wanted to know but she knew where this was going. Mary just smirked and shook her head. Fiorella wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

"Don't change the subject" Nettie scolded. "Did you say that the date was on Saturday? Alright, well, Mary, feel like going shopping? We got to give this one a makeover"

"Sure, yeah, this will be so fun…" Mary let out as she ran out of the door from the sound of a car honking.

Fiorella smiled, "Fine, I guess we can go shopping, it'll be fun! We need a girls shopping day anyways"

"We'll start tomorrow" Nettie beamed.

"Okay! Just don't make me too slutty!" Fiorella warned.

Nettie rolled her eyes, "Well, that can only be justified on where he will take you on Saturday"


	6. Clothes and Stress

"Ella?" Mary asked behind the closed door.

"I look stupid" Fiorella said from in the fitting room.

"Get out or we'll come in!" Nettie threatened.

"I'm not even sure that this is the right one for me"

"Fee!"

"Alright" Fiorella opened the door. "Here goes nothing"

"Wow…"

"I like it"

"Of course you do"

"I feel like I'm going to prom" Fiorella huffed.

"You would go to prom in that? Jeez, what kind of gal were you back then? Some kind of rocker chick?" Nettie teased.

"I was Prom Queen in my year"

"Get out!" Mary gawked. "Of course you did, you look like a model!"

Fiorella looked down at the black bubble dress that the girls had picked out for her to wear. It was cute for a party no doubt about that, but it wasn't for her. Actually, it wasn't for anyone within her age range to wear this unless they were in grade school. She huffed and went back into the fitting room to change once again.

"I thought this was going to be fun"

"Fee, this is fun"

Fiorella came out of the room with a military front tube top, black valentino skirt, and a suede boot. Personally, she liked this look. It felt fun, flirty, and classy that she even felt like playing with the look a little. But the look on Nettie's face just made her stop posing.

Fiorella sighed, "Nettie, what is it?"

"Fio, it looks like you're trying to hard to be British" Mary said slowly.

"What?" Fiorella panicked. "Oh, God!"

The next one was a fancy, sleeveless blazer dress. It looked good on the rack, sophisticated even. But once Fiorella put it on, it just looked like one of those flasher long coats that had to have something interesting inside. Thankfully, both of the housemates immediately said no the minute she opened the door.

The other outfit felt just as horrible to even consider as she came out in a pink wool blouse. The leather pencil skirt was something that she really liked and would buy it after finding the perfect outfit. But when she looked at herself in the mirror, all she kept on thinking about was being a substitute teacher. It looked entirely too awkward for any kind of normal date.

The next outfit seemed to have been on the naughty list in case things would take a wonderful turn. It was a black-style dress with silk straps and a perfect lining to make her breasts look bigger. Nettie loved the look but Mary felt like it was saying a little bit too much on the first date. Fiorella then decided that if nothing else will do, then she will have to live with that dress.

Nettie groaned, "Fee... Can you just hurry up and decide. We need to eat sometime today"

Mary scoffed, "Let her take her time"

Fiorella rolled her eyes, "Guys, I'm sorry. If you want to eat go right on ahead. I can just catch up with you later"

Fiorella came out in a biker tank top that seemed to have fit well on her body along with some light blue-green jeans. Mitchell had called the night before saying that he might have to change it into a late afternoon kind of date. He didn't really give a reason why but she just thought little of it. The wider time frame was doing nothing for the style of clothing unfortunately.

"What do you think?" Fiorella asked.

"I kind of like it! It's casual and laid back" Mary spoke up.

"I like it too, but he might think you're some kind of skater. Just be ready for those questions" Nettie voiced out. "But I too like the look a lot. You look like you just popped out of a magazine somewhere. What do you think, Fio? It's your date"

"Of coarse!" Mary let out.

"You should probably set this one aside as a candidate as well. Who knows what could happen. Fingers crossed that you don't get back until the morning" Nettie giggled.

"Really?" Fiorella laughed.

"What? I know you want that to happen" Nettie rolled her eyes.

Fiorella came out in a light blue sweater slide and some supersoft jeans. It almost felt like she could just walk over to a couch and put the television on and just relax. Hell, she felt like she could do anything in that outfit. She smiled to her friends and waited for their verdict.

"That looks nice" Nettie shrugged.

Mary smiled, "You look comfortable. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm ready to go home" Fiorella sighed. "And get something to eat"

"But have you decided?" Nettie asked.

"I have an idea on one" Fiorella winked.


	7. Never Alone

Mitchell smiled as the door opened to reveal a woman with caramel hair, "Is Fiorella here?"

"Come right in!" Nettie said as she opened the door a little bit wider. "She'll be down in a minute"

Mitchell gave a slight nod as he was led over to a living room, "It's nice. This place"

"Mary and I moved in about eight months ago, I'm Nettie by the way" Nettie explained.

"Nettie, I am Mitchell" Mitchell shook her delicate hand.

They both heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs. Fiorella turned the corner and smiled as a blush rose to her cheeks as her heart pounded loudly that she was sure he could hear it. Mitchell could hear it loud and clear and it sounded so tempting. He smiled nicely as he stood up and tried to be subtle on licking his lips.

Fiorella cleared her voice, "Hi! I wasn't expecting you for another 15 minutes. Oh, Mitchell, did you meet my housemates?"

Before she could say anything else, Mary decided to jump in and shake Mitchell's hand to introduce herself. The girls then rambled about sometimes seeing him at the local pub every once and a while. Just before Fiorella could cringe in some sort of embarrassment, Mitchell smiled and then told them how ever since moving to Barry it has been rough. The girls seemed to chat amongst themselves as Mitchell gazed up and smiled at Fiorella.

"Fee? Fee, are you ready?" Mitchell asked as he tried to stand up.

"Guys?" Fiorella said to her friends as they quickly moved away to let him back up.

"Excuse me" Mitchell said to them, "Sorry to interrupt the lovely conversation"

"Have a good time" Mary said in a sing song voice.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Cheers!" Nettie chimed in.

"We will" Mitchell smiled as he placed an arm around her.

"But where are we going?" Fiorella asked. "You never said"

"Relax" Mitchell said to her.

"I guess my life is in your hands" Fiorella teased but she thought that she saw him tense up at the corner of her eye. "It's just a joke. I say it all the time"

The second Fiorella walked outside, she immediately regretted it. Although her outfit may seem to look warm and cozy, she quickly started to freeze over. She tried her best to make it subtle as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms to keep herself warm. Something heavy fell over her shoulders as she realized that it was Mitchell's coat as he continued to drape it around her.

"I figured you weren't used to the chilly weather just yet" Mitchell spoke up.

"No" Fiorella linked her arm with Mitchell's. "I guess not. I thought the weather would be similar to what it was in Washington"

"So why did you move here?" Mitchell asked as casually as he could.

"Just a new start" Fiorella tensed. "Nothing real symbolical about it. I've always wanted to move to the United Kingdom ever since I was a little girl. It was almost like as if something was calling me here"

"But I thought that everyone would like to go to London instead of Barry Island" Mitchell continued to pursue.

"It's a bit known for being everyone's first choice…" Fiorella tensed up even more.

"So you decided a different approach" Mitchell said. "To not swim with the school of fish. You wanted to just venture off somewhere else and start a new adventure. I like it. It's a very unique thing to do. And it also got me to meet you"

Fiorella smiled as she thought about her decision to move to Barry Island. Her great-grandmother grew up in Barry Island and used to talk about it all the time. To Fiorella, it sounded almost like some kind of Fantasy Island, like her own Narnia. Fiorella cleared her throat slightly as she leaned her head down onto his shoulder.

"I'm glad you chose Barry Island" Mitchell whispered.

"I'm glad too. It's not all the time you meet a nice and hot Irishman" Fiorella giggled. "What made you move to Barry Island?"

"A friend passed away in Bristol" Mitchell said as he thought of Annie jumping and giggling.

"I am so sorry" Fiorella looked up to her deep set eyes.

Mitchell looked away and continued to walk straight ahead. He was so used to seeing Annie pop up out of nowhere with a smile on her face. Mitchell remembers how he would always hear her voice before even opening his eyes in the morning. He even missed the taste of her tea and how she always made it just right.

"I don't mean to be nosey about your friend's death. Was she in the Boxcar 20 accident?" Fiorella asked.

"What?" Mitchell asked, making him stop in his tracks. "How did you hear about that?"

"It's still all over the news" Fiorella said.

"Really? I haven't really been watching the news lately" Mitchell shook his head.

"It's kind of hard not to hear about it" Fiorella shrugged as she was oblivious to Mitchell trying his best not to look worried. "The reporters talk about it all the time"


	8. Safety First

Mitchell put the key into the lock and turned it as slowly and carefully as he could. He opened the door to pitch black darkness which he was relieved of, given how it was 12:55 in the morning. He door closed under his weight as he closed his eyes and lifted his head to the ceiling. Mitchell then heard a soft click as the corner of his eye illuminated some sort of light in the next room.

"Shit" Mitchell muttered as he opened his eyes to see George sitting there.

"Had a nice time out?" George questioned. "Nina and I were starting to worry about you. We were about to call out a search party. Given how you left around noon time"

"She's alive and well" Mitchell told his friend.

"Oh, well that's good" George smiled.

"Did Nina make you stay up to see if I would come back covered in blood?" Mitchell countered.

"Your girlfriend tried to kill us and the flame before that, you turned into a vampire" George reminded.

"I've been in a recent shithole lately" Mitchell said to his friend.

"So then let her go" George advised. "I mean, look at me. Look at what happened to Nina"

"You're both a lovely couple" Mitchell countered again.

"Not without the consequence of nearly losing her"

"There's something about her" Mitchell scoffed, "She makes me feel human again"

"Great! But isn't that what you said about the last one?"

Mitchell shook his head, "I never bothered you about choosing Nina, did I?"

George was about to say something when his voice got caught up in his throat. If anything, Mitchell urged him to continue to be in the relationship. He had George's back since Day 1 and now he wasn't really doing the favor. George cleared his throat and took off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Look, Mitchell, I just don't want to see you hurt again" George tried again.

"I understand" Mitchell told his friend.

George nodded his head and turned toward the light to turn it off. He knew that Nina wouldn't like how this whole thing ended. She was the one who seemed to be really concerned about Fiorella's safety then Mitchell's exposure. He couldn't really quite understand it but it almost looked like Nina was looking after that woman.

Mitchell sighed and made his way through the darkness to his room as he started shedding off his clothing. He realized then that he had given Fiorella his coat and forgot to ask it back. He smiled to himself as he remembered the soft kiss on the lips. She could have his bloody jacket for all he cared for.


	9. Little Pearl

Fiorella sighed as she placed a few empty plates onto the counter where the Cook took it to the sink. She smiled and waved a thank you as she took out a towel to wipe the counter clean. She glanced up to see that no one new was at the counter behind her so she just decided to take her time cleaning. Fiorella wiped her brow with the back of her hand and wished more than anything to soak herself in a nice cold bathtub.

She turned around and gasped when she noticed Mitchell was sitting right in front of her. Fiorella smiled and leaned over to kiss her boyfriend. Every now and then he'll visit her during her shift but she could never fully pick out when he will drop by. She looked over to her manager her motioned that she could go on her break.

"What are you doing here? I didn't see anyone in the reflection" Fiorella pointed behind her to the mirror. "Were you spying on me?"

"I always am" Mitchell smiled up to her. "Can you guess what day it is? Ella, I thought it was only romantic to see you at this time. Giving that today marks the day of our four month anniversary"

"So you decided to come to my work?" Fiorella teased.

"I like seeing you with no make-up, messy bun, and tired as hell" Mitchell joked.

Fiorella shook her head as she walked over to the counter and sat down next to him. She laced her hands within his and kissed him on the cheek. He leaned his head in and traced her cheek as he stared into her eyes. Mitchell smirked as a small laugh escaped his lips.

"I got you something" Mitchell said. "Just thought it would be a nice thing to do. You did put up with me for so long"

"Hey" Fiorella said. "I thought we agreed no presents!"

"You agreed" Mitchell replied. "Ella, I wanted to get you something special"

"I'm pretty sure you rejected the thought of me giving you a gift" Fiorella retorted. "What if I said that I got you a gift?"

"But you didn't, Ella" Mitchell countered.

"John, you don't have to give me anything" Fiorella told him. "I'll pretend to not like it. I'll burn it if that's what it takes to make you not buy me a gift ever again"

"You can try" Mitchell taunted.

"What is it?" Fiorella glared. "Are we still on tonight? Is this the reason why you bought me a gift? Of course, why didn't I see this?"

"No, we made reservations, remember?" Mitchell said.

"Alright" Fiorella smiled. "So what's the gift?"

"Now you want it?" Mitchell taunted. "I thought you wanted to burn it?"

"I'll have to see it to burn it" Fiorella told him. "Since you opened up with this conversation, I would like to see what you got for me"

"Oh, really? So what if I don't have it on me?" Mitchell replied but Fiorella just raised her eyebrow. "Alright, fine! So maybe I do have it in my pocket. But I'm only asking you not to burn it"

"We'll see"

"Then close your eyes" Mitchell smiled. "So that it can be a little bit romantic"

"What?" Fiorella rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm at work"

"Then I'll wait until dinner"

Fiorella made a face, "If you have it in your pocket, then just give it to me. Please?"

"You're at work" Mitchell mocked.

Fiorella sighed, "That's enough. I don't have much time left. If you were only here to taunt me then you are doing a hell of a good job. Otherwise, then just give me the damn gift. I need to get back to work"

"You are so stubborn" Mitchell pinched her nose. "Why do you want the gift so much?"

"I don't know" Fiorella shrugged. "Because I'm kind of curious to see what you got"

Mitchell sighed and then took out what appeared to be a choker that looked both classy and unique. It was a gorgeous faux white pearl pendant attached to a Tibetan silver floral pattern on a jet black ribbon choker necklace with a silver chain draped around it. Fiorella gawked at its beauty as she took it within her grasps and smiled at it. Mitchell watched intently as she smiled down to the gift with what looked like tears in her eyes.

"Oh and here" Mitchell took out from his other pocket a lighter. "Just in case you want to burn it"

"Never!" Fiorella yelled out more loudly than she had anticipated. "I would never even bring this near any kind of flame"

Mitchell laughed, "I told you wouldn't want to burn it. Fee, I'm glad you like it"

Fiorella smiled as she looked over to her boyfriend, draped her arm around his shoulder and kissed him deeply. Mitchell smirked beneath the kiss as he placed his hand delicately under her chin. She breathed in the smell of his cologne. The aroma smelled crisp, confident, inviting, and domestic as she felt her head spinning out of control.

"Does that give you your answer?" Fiorella asked.

Mitchell shrugged, "More or less"

Fiorella laughed, "I wish I could put it on"

Mitchell made a slight face to her, "Why don't you?"

"John, it's not going to look good in my work clothes" Fiorella smirked. "But it will tonight. In a nice little tight black dress that I was saving up for. It might even look great with it being the only thing on"

"You know what? I agree with the last thing you just said" Mitchell smiled to her before looking over her shoulder, "I think your boss wants me to leave"

"No, don't go" Fiorella whined. "Just five more minutes. That's all I can ask for"

"We both need to get back to work" Mitchell told her. "But I will pick you up tonight. I'm pretty sure both Nettie and Mary are getting your room prepped up for our date tonight"

"That's what I'm afraid of" Fiorella rolled her eyes before kissing Mitchell goodbye.

"See you tonight" Mitchell whispered in her ear.


	10. Chasing Cars

Fiorella glared down at the text that she just received from Mitchell. Anger flushed through her, heating up her chest as she wished that she could call this man and give him a peace of her mind. Instead, she let out a yell and threw her phone down onto the bed which made it bounce off onto the floor. She didn't care, it could break for all she cared and she wouldn't even bother telling Mitchell that.

She stomped down the stairs and burst through the kitchen, nearly trampling over Nettie in her rampage. Nettie quickly avoided the tall blonde and went to join Mary at the table as they watched their friend pace around the kitchen. Fiorella took out a beer from the fridge, opened it, and nearly down half the bottle before staring out into the distance. Mary and Nettie glanced to each other as they both wondered what to say to her.

"Why did I bother getting with this man in the first place?" Fiorella suddenly turned around and sat down in her chair. "He's been doing nothing but breaking damn promises left and right"

"Who Mitchell?" Mary asked cautiously but the glare from Fiorella gave her the answer, "He's not bad at all. You guys are just going through a rough patch, is all"

"He's got to have a good reason behind this" Nettie chimed in. "He doesn't like breaking promises as much as you do"

"It used to be phone calls telling me he can't make it" Fiorella mumbled. "Now it's just in text messages. What next? I'm just going to be sitting at our table and eat by myself?"

"He wouldn't do that" Nettie tried to comfort.

But even Mary seemed skeptical on the idea of Nettie's comforting. The friend was starting to wonder if there was another woman that he seemed to be hiding. At one point, he told the girls to be careful of Graham, supposedly one of his guy friends from way back in the day. Whether it is cheating or doing some kind of hardcore drug, Mary didn't like it at all.

Nettie can barely recall a time where Fiorella and Mitchell would be at the house with all smiles like the first couple of months. He seemed to be over to many times that she was even wondering if he was planning on paying rent too. Now it seems that whenever she would come home all she could hear was arguing from Fiorella's room. Her heart sanked to the ground each time she had to hear the two of them arguing because she knew that they both cared very deeply for one another.

Fiorella sighed as she racked her hand through her blonde hair. She's had enough of this but there was something inside of her that keep pulling Mitchell back. Fiorella didn't know the details of what happened to him that night but he came to her house one day and just burst out crying. It was the night that she was preparing to say goodbye to him but his face just made her crumple down and comfort him until he calmed down.

Fiorella wiped a tear from her cheek, "I don't know what he is keeping from me. It's like all he wants me to be to him is just emotional support. I just never know what is making him so crazy now and I wish I could help"

"Have you told him this?" Nettie asked.

Fiorella nodded, "I've tried to make him talk about it. He just tells me that it's too complicated to explain. I just don't know if I can handle any of this shit one more day"

"Then do what you must" Nettie took Fiorella's hand and gripped it. "We'll back you up 100%"

_**Hey guys! I posted up a poster for this story and if you really want to see how it's actually supposed to look, you can go onto my home page and there will be a link that will send you to my photobucket account! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so for!**_


	11. Ultimatum

Fiorella and Mitchell stood across from the room from each other, glaring daggers into the others soul. It had only taken Fiorella a second before her mouth suddenly dropped as she realized what he had just said. Mitchell tried to keep his composure subtle as if saying those words didn't mean anything. The tension was so deep within the room that each could have suffocated from it.

"Wait" Fiorella broke the silence. "What did you just say? Are you breaking up with me?"

"That's what I said" Mitchell confirmed. "You knew this was coming all along. We've been fighting it for so long but now it's just time to face the facts"

"I can't believe it" Fiorella shook her head. "We are seriously breaking up over this"

"I'm sorry, Fio" Mitchell looked down to the ground.

"Just shut up, John" Fiorella glared at him as a tear slid down her cheek. "You know why you want to break up? Because you seem to value leaving me in the dark over everything. Every time I ask you, you get mad and tell me not to worry about it. What are you afraid of? What is making you run away?"

Mitchell closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "If it were that simple than I would've told you a long time ago. Just the truth would eat you alive like it is doing to me"

Fiorella shook her head and walked around Mitchell's room. Nina and George had left out of town for their monthly camping weekend; it was supposed to leave Mitchell and Fiorella alone for the weekend as well. But now it was 5:30 in the morning and they were already talking about breaking up. Fiorella bit back the tears as she turned back to Mitchell who seemed destroyed.

"That just seems to be your answer to everything now" Fiorella scoffed.

Mitchell looked back to his pissed off girlfriend, "What is that supposed to mean? I ask you plenty of times what happened back in Washington and you avoid the question. You never want to talk about it so I make sure to not even mention the States around you. Yet, here you are always asking me questions and never getting off my back"

Fiorella lifted up her head and let out a laughter that sent chills down Mitchell's spine. She shook her head and repeated the last for words he had said. Mitchell wanted more than ever to tell her about his vampire problems but just telling her that vampire's existing would kill her. The more he tried to protect her from the dangers of himself the more it seems to be pushing her away.

Fiorella looked up at Mitchell with eyes that he couldn't recognize, "What if I was wandering around at night and hanging up on you unexpectedly? What would you expect from me? That I was seeing someone else or doing some hardcore drugs? You would've been having this argument a lot sooner than now, I can tell you that"

"I'm not seeing anyone else or doing any kind of drugs"

"Then what are you doing, and don't say hanging around with George"

"I've been helping friends out recently is that such a bad thing?" Mitchell responded.

"John!"

Mitchell yelled back in response, "What!"

"Tell me or I am walking out that door and never coming back" Fiorella threatened.

_**Hey guys! I posted up a poster for this story and if you really want to see how it's actually supposed to look, you can go onto my home page and there will be a link that will send you to my photobucket account! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so for!**_


	12. One Mistake

"Ella, you don't know what you're saying" Mitchell shook his head.

"John, I mean it" Fiorella told him with determination vibrating throughout her voice.

"Fio, please…" Mitchell tried to reason.

Fiorella threw up her hands and let out a sound of disgust. She bent down and placed on her boots as Mitchell stood by watching her. Fiorella didn't know if this was going to be the end of their relationship but it mind as well be. She was nothing but tired with all of the lies and fights and couldn't go through with it again.

She picked up her purse and walked past Mitchell and down the hallway. Fiorella tried her best to fight the tears that wanted to leak out onto her cheeks. She wanted Mitchell to call for her, hug her, and beg her to come right back. Instead, she walked over to the door and placed her hand on the cold knob.

Mitchell's feet pounded down the hall, "Don't walk away from me"

"Is that really all you have to say?"

"I wasn't finished"

"You just gave me your answer, John" Fiorella turned around to him. "You don't want me in your life. You even suggested before on breaking up"

Mitchell opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out at first. Maybe he should let her go. She would be much safer and would have a normal life without him. In about a year or so she would've forgotten all about him.

"There's my answer again" Fiorella said softly.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" Mitchell said.

"What…" Fiorella chuckled. "Try me. Cause I've been through a lot. Mostly in the recent events it was because of you"

"You would think I'm crazy, Fee" Mitchell responded.

"Please, John" Fiorella rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of this. You clearly hate fighting to the point that you want to break up. Then you switch it around and don't want me to leave. So tell me what you want"

"You know I want you in my life" Mitchell took a step toward her.

That was his only mistake, once he took a step forward his head started to spin out of control. Fiorella was so angry that her heart was pumping fresh blood all around her body. The sound instantly made his mouth water as he thought of the taste of it. Mitchell turned his head away and tried to think of anything else besides her blood.

"That's not enough!" Fiorella snapped.

"You're angry, Fee" Mitchell responded.

Fiorella couldn't believe at what he had just said. Of course she was angry! Did he think that this was only a walk in the park for her? Just the comment had made Fiorella more pissed off at him.

Mitchell shuddered slightly as he stood his ground, wanting to release his fangs out. When was the last time he fed? No… he couldn't think about that. He needed to get Fiorella out of here as fast as he could.

"No shit, Mitchell!" Fiorella yelled out. "I'm sick and tired of this"

"You should leave" Mitchell said in a low voice.

"Not until you tell me your official answer, Mitchell" Fiorella took a step toward him.

"Get away from me" Mitchell snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that" Fiorella snapped back.

"You don't know…" Mitchell said.

Fiorella was so angry that she picked up her hand and smacked Mitchell across the face, "You're nothing but a monster, Mitchell"

"You have no idea" Mitchell's eyes went back as night as his fangs came out, Fiorella's eyes went wide before Mitchell pulled her head to the side and bit into her throat.

_**Hey guys! I posted up a poster for this story and if you really want to see how it's actually supposed to look, you can go onto my home page and there will be a link that will send you to my photobucket account! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so for!**_


	13. How to Save a Life

"Mitchell, we're back!" George yelled out as he opened the door. "I'm going to start making a quick breakfast. What do you want to eat? I'm craving a nice round of pancakes"

Nina stopped and sniffed the air, "What's that smell? Is that blood?"

"Oh, no" George let out a sigh.

"It smells very recent, George" Nina turned to her boyfriend. "I told you that he was going to feed sooner or later"

"He wouldn't have" George shook his head.

"He's said that before remember? Wasn't Fiorella supposed to come here this weekend?" Nina asked.

"Now he would definitely not feed with her in the house" George said as he lifted his nose up to the scent getting stronger down the hall.

"They have been in the slumps lately"

"Doesn't mean he would bite her"

"And what happened with Lauren again?"

"That was a completely different thing"

"We don't know if they had sex or not" Nina hissed.

"Now, Nina, it might be a little ladies month" George responded.

"I doubt that" Nina raised her eyebrow to George. "Even my period doesn't smell as fresh as that"

"What do you want to do, Nina, go up there and see for yourself?" George questioned.

"Then let's go" Nina said as she tugged George's arm down the hall, tracing the smell of blood to outside of Mitchell's room.

"Oh, God" George said once they opened the door. "What did you do?"

"It was an accident"

"Can you hear me, Fee?" Nina said as she bounced onto the bed and started to check her wound.

"She's dying…" Mitchell sniffed. "There's nothing we can do for her. It just happened so fast that I didn't know what I was doing. She slapped me and then I just lost control of my hunger"

"And you never told her what you were, did you?" George pieced together.

As Mitchell shook his head, Nina started to check Fiorella's vital signs. She always thought that if this day came, she would be furious with Mitchell. But instead, she was far too concerned about Fiorella's condition and hoping to make her stay alive than Mitchell's guilt. Fiorella let out slow gasping sounds from her mouth like as is she was a fish out of water, "How long has she been like this, Mitchell, how much time does she have left?"

"About 40 minutes before you guys came along" Mitchell answered.

"Then you mustn't have bit her that hard. She can recover?" George asked.

"Look at the state of condition she's in!"

"Most people would die instantly from this wound"

Nina sighed, "You should've taken her to the hospital"

"I panicked" Mitchell told her.

Nina looked down to the poor girl who looked around the room. Tears streaked the sides of her face as the pillow seemed to be drenched with it. Mitchell leaned in until Fiorella looked over to him, "I'm sorry… I should've told you, Fee"

"What do we do then?" George asked.

"She's going to have to die" Mitchell said softly. "She's not going to last long with the bite on her neck"

Nina looked over to Mitchell who seemed destroyed at his decision. He let out a sob as he lightly traced her pale cheek, Nina licked her lips, and "You can't just let her die. You love her too much"

"I don't have a choice, Nina" Mitchell shook his head. "I can't recruit her. When a human becomes a vampire, it's like their soul is replaced with something else"

"You should at least put her out of her misery" George spoke up. "Not to make it sound cruel or anything. Fio doesn't look so good right now straddling between life and death"

George took off his glasses and sighed, "You have to do it. You wouldn't have let her suffer if she was just a stranger. So why are you keeping her alive right now. You said she's been like this for a good forty minutes. There has to be a reason…"

Mitchell shook his head at his friend. He couldn't even believe why George was even asking this question. He knew fully well of the consequences that could happen just by recruiting Fiorella. The invincibility will go straight to her head and she will turn into a monster, "You think I like seeing her suffer?"

"If the tables were reversed, I would've done it" George placed a hand on Nina's shoulder.

"You love her" Nina said to him.

"But it doesn't mean I want to kill her" Mitchell objected.

"So you let her suffer with a gaping wound on her neck" George countered.

Mitchell looked down to the floor as his stomach twisted into a knot. Her blood was still tainting his senses as he felt new refound energy pulsing through him. Something shaky and cold went on his hands, making him look up. It was Fiorella's hand within hers as she stared deeply into his eyes, trying to say something.

"I'm sorry" Mitchell said again.

"She's suffering" Nina said once again.

"You don't think I know that?"

"She wants you to recruit her"

"That's not an option" Mitchell said stubbornly.

Nina clucked her tongue, "She clearly wants you to do it"

Mitchell glared, "Obviously she would want to live in a time like this"

Nina couldn't understand why Mitchell was being so stubborn. He didn't want Fiorella to die so he stopped feeding on her. Yet he doesn't want to recruit her so he's going to let her suffer, "What are you going to tell her housemates?"

"That she had to go back to Washington, I guess. A family emergency?" Mitchell shrugged.

"Oh, and they would believe that?" George asked.

"Do you have anything else better planned?" Mitchell nearly yelled out.

"Why not recruit her?" Nina responded.

Mitchell rolled his eyes, "Guess who her first meal would be if I did that?"

"Oh, that's right. Her housemates" George said slowly. "It would be a feeding frenzy. I would give her friends half a week before she killed them"

"That's not a nice thing to say! What's wrong with you?" Nina turned and glared at her boyfriend.

George gave her a shocked look, "What else do you want me to say?"

"Teach her" Nina turned to Mitchell. "She's your girlfriend so teach her"

"We've been fighting lately" Mitchell countered.

"George and I were fighting when he infected me" Nina responded. "I'm still here"

"It's different, you're still mortal!"

"Do you want to add her to the list of guilt that you've been building up each time you kill?"

"I would rather have that then not recognize her at all, Nina" Mitchell objected. "I didn't try to quit feeding until very recently. She would be bloodlust for anything that pumps blood"

"Mitchell" Nina snapped.

George looked pitiful as he said, "Mitchell, what would Annie want you to do"

Mitchell looked at the couple who seemed stock still in grief. Fiorella took in very big gasping breaths, death just waiting for her on the other side. She looked at him with pleading eyes as her hands still remained on his, gripping for life support. He quickly revealed his fangs, sliced his wrist, and placed it on her mouth before turning back to his friends, "We're all in this together, and do you hear me? Whatever blood she spills, it's on us. She's our responsibility now and we can't let her steer off the path. If she kills then it is all on us for turning her into this"

_**Hey guys! I posted up a poster for this story and if you really want to see how it's actually supposed to look, you can go onto my home page and there will be a link that will send you to my photobucket account! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so for!**_


	14. Waiting

Mitchell rubbed the slight stubble on his chin as he stared at Fiorella's lifeless body. Her skin was so pale that it looked blue and her hair started to look more and more like a wig on her. But still, whether alive or dead… she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Thunder rumbled outside as the storm that wagged on was now coming to pass.

"Hiya" Nina said as she walked through the door, "How are you holding up? Listen, what you are doing is very brave. You won't regret this"

Mitchell snorted, "You have got to be kidding me. You still don't get it do you?"

"Excuse me?" Nina challenged.

Nina looked over to the bed to see the graceful angel still in her sleep. Slowly, her wound on her neck was healing back to its normal skin. Mitchell said that the vampire stage would be complete once the wound had fully healed. She turned back around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Think about all of the vampires that you have met within your short life. Snobby twats, aren't they? Do you honestly believe that all vampires were like that in their human life?" Mitchell questioned.

"I never really thought about that. I couldn't let her die here" Nina crossed her arms over her chest and looked over her shoulder.

"This will soon be your entire fault" Mitchell shook his head.

Nina laughed, "You can stop right there. Don't try to pin this on me because you decided to make a meal out of your girlfriend"

"It happened too fast" Mitchell countered. "Why did you really argue about this, Nina? I thought you would've wanted Fiorella to die"

Nina could've let out a hysterical laughter from his remark but all she did was form her jaw together and kept her mouth shut. She had been faced with death before any of this had been relied upon her… before she even knew about vampires, werewolves, and ghosts. Still, she couldn't let Fiorella die at the hands of her lover. That's exactly how Nina would've pick as the worst way to die.

She turned her head away and looked back out into the gloom of the outside world. The storm seemed to have happened right after Mitchell gave Fiorella her blood. Mitchell studied Nina and noticed tears were forming on the corners of her eyes. If he knew better, he would've thought that she didn't want to mourn Fiorella's death if she had passed.

Mitchell couldn't help but feel sorry for snapping at her in the first place. She was right on several occasions and it truly was his fault. He didn't want to see Fiorella turn into a monster while Nina and George blame themselves for begging Mitchell to change her. No newborn vampire would have the will to stop the thirst for blood once they first had a taste of it.

"How's it going?" George came in.

Mitchell and Nina both looked up at George as he leaned on the doorframe with his mug of tea. He let out a sigh and nodded in understanding as he looked over to Fiorella. She almost looked like a porcelain doll from the way she looked so still. George had to admit that she looked perfect even in death.

"What did you tell her housemates? You called them right?" Mitchell asked.

George nodded his head in confirmation as he thought back to this morning. He really needed to get out of the house from everything that has happened recently. Nina would've come but she seemed to have wanted to stay in case she woke up. His wolf scent was still overwhelming so the smell of rusty blood was doing a great deal with his human stomach.

But when he got to the house, he didn't expect to hear about Fiorella's life story as he gathered up some of her things. For instance, he never knew that she had an older brother and two adoptive brothers back in Washington. It just seemed to have caught him by surprise that someone like her would grow up in a houseful of men. Maybe that was why she was so feminine all the time.

Nettie and Mary seemed more than pleased to have her out of the house. Maybe it was because all of the fighting that has been going on between she and Mitchell. It seemed that George's "stomach flu" reason seemed to have worked wonders. Nettie was apparently germ phobic when it came to getting sick.

"I told them she was sick" George finally said. "I guess that bought us a week, if we're lucky, a week and a half. Mitchell? What will she be like when she wakes up? I mean, she's not going to like us here. Nina and I will make her want to vomit. Wouldn't she try to kill us?"

Mitchell shook his head, "The smell you guys give off will be too much for us to even think about biting you. The only person who she would want to kill would be me. It's because of me she is cursed for all eternity to be like this"

Nina and George exchanged a look towards one another as they both shared concerns for their friend. Waiting for Fiorella to wake up was like waiting for an egg to hatch… or maybe even a bomb to go off. They both didn't really know what to expect when the blonde beauty finally wakes up one last time and to notice that her life will be changed forever. They just now only had to sit and wait to see if they had made the best decision for her.

_**Hey guys! I posted up a poster for this story and if you really want to see how it's actually supposed to look, you can go onto my home page and there will be a link that will send you to my photobucket account! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so for!**_


	15. The Newborn

Mitchell stared outside as the skies around them started to get darker. Usually it wouldn't take this long for someone to change but everyone was different. He once saw Herrick recruit a guy who woke up within the first five minutes another waited nearly a whole day to wake up. It was only then did he really want to know how long it took for him to wake up from that bad dream into this waking nightmare.

A gasp from behind him made Mitchell turn around to see what was going on. Fiorella had her head lifted up to the ceiling as she tried to gasp for air. He ran over to her side and placed his arms around her, trying to keep her calm. Mitchell looked over to Fiorella's eyes and saw that they were black as night, as they should be.

Fiorella almost felt like she was underwater, trying to make the liquid turn into air for her to breathe. Instead of almost feeling suffocated, she felt perfectly fine, almost like breathing wasn't an important factor again. She looked around the room and noticed that she was on a bed, Mitchell's bed to be exact. When she turned to him, he knelt his head down onto her forehead as he rocked her gently.

That was when her memory started to flashback, making her jump. She remembered how angry they both were at each other. How at the last seconds that she remembered Mitchell's eyes black as coal and fangs out like some fierce cat. How he bit into her skin… painfully.

She jumped back and rubbed her neck in the place that he had bitten her. Fiorella was surprised that she didn't find any sort of neck wound on her. It felt sore actually, almost like as if it was from rough sex.

Maybe that's what really happened. She thought that he turned into some sort of demon and bit her but instead they had rough sex. The reason why she couldn't really remember had to be because she was drinking.

But she wasn't drinking; they didn't even sit down to eat yet. All of this seemed to have confused the hell out of her. What really happened last night?

She looked over to Mitchell who seemed to have a very guilty look upon his face. Fiorella waited for him to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth, as if he was waiting for her to figure it out.

Fiorella kicked off the blankets and went over to the bathroom to wash her face. She flicked on the light, turned on the water, and looked up to the mirror only to let out a scream.

Her reflection was gone; it was almost like she was invisible.

Maybe this was just some kind of horrible dream. She couldn't have possibly died; Mitchell was staring at her the whole time. Nothing seemed to make sense right now as she cupped her face and looked around for a different mirror. That was when Mitchell came over to the door and leaned on it.

She looked over to him and then stopped as she noticed the guilt was still written all over his face. Last night wasn't really a dream. Mitchell had done something to her, he bit her and now she couldn't see her own reflection.

She shook her head as she backed up and away from him. There was only one real explanation about what this all could really mean.

Mitchell wasn't a vampire… was he?

"I'm so sorry it had to be this way, Fee" Mitchell finally said. "I guess now you realize what I've been trying to hide from you all along"

Fiorella let out a gasp but it only sounded like a raspy pipe letting out exhaust air. So it really was true. Mitchell was a vampire. She had been dating a vampire for God knows how long and yet nothing really seemed to have given it away really.

"This has got to be a nightmare" Fiorella let out. "No, you have to be lying about this! There is no way that vampires and monsters can be real!"

Mitchell just stared at her, taking in how frightful she looked as she practically crawled to the other side of the room. She kept herself at the corner as she shook her head, almost as if telling her this was not real. But he could tell in her eyes that realization was seeping through.

"I really wish it was" Mitchell whispered. "I'm a vampire and I just recruited you. This in other words means that you are also a vampire. This was not my intention, I swear, Fee"

Mitchell watched as he saw Fiorella's vision start to change. She at first looked like a frightened little girl and within second she turned into a hateful woman.

Fiorella glared daggers into his eyes, not knowing that her pupils had completely covered her eyes at the time, "Stay the hell away from me"

Mitchell moved to say something but instead just remained shut.

Fiorella moved past him and walked down the hallway to the door. George and Nina came out from the kitchen just as she had passed. An awful scent filled her nose as she shuddered and looked over to the couple. Mitchell came out from the bathroom just as Fiorella opened the door to let herself out.

"You can't go back there, you'll kill them!" Mitchell warned.

_**Hey guys! I posted up a poster for this story and if you really want to see how it's actually supposed to look, you can go onto my home page and there will be a link that will send you to my photobucket account! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so for!**_


	16. Apologize

Fiorella stood across the street of her house, looking in through the window. Nettie and Mary were both sitting at the kitchen talking amongst themselves. It was a cold night so they were eating something hot that steam rose up from their bowls. They both laughed at something funny as Mary lifted up her glass in cheers and sipped her wine.

Fiorella had enough of watching her housemates having a great time, all she wanted to do was go inside, take a hot shower, and go to bed. But could she even do that anymore? Fiorella opened the door and made her way over to the kitchen.

Upon seeing her, Mary nearly spit out her wine, "Mitchell said you were sick, how are you feeling?"

Fiorella sighed, "Mitchell said a lot of things that weren't true. I was recovering"

"You hit the bottle too hard?" Mary waved a wine bottle around.

"More or less" Fiorella said. "It's been a wild 24 hours let me just tell you that"

Nettie giggled, "I've been there"

Mary whispered, "With your ex. Who does that on countless times?"

Nettie rolled her eyes and tossed a bread biscuit in her direction. Mary let out a merry laugh and tossed it in Fiorella's lap.

"I'm hungry" Fiorella moaned. "I just realized that I haven't even eaten anything today. What are you guys having tonight?"

"Clam Chowder!" Nettie got up to serve a bowl. "You're lucky it's still hot"

She came back and placed the huge bowl down in front of Fiorella.

"Cheers" Fiorella said. "I've been looking forward to eating"

Fiorella dipped her head down and put the spoon in her mouth, but it didn't taste the same. The taste was still there but it wasn't as satisfying as before. It was odd because she loved Clam Chowder; it was one of her favorite dishes of all time. It wasn't until she realized that maybe it's not the soup that she's all of a sudden has a craving for.

"It's funny how you say 'Cheers' in your American accent" Nettie giggled.

Fiorella licked her lips and nodded as she took a glance over to her housemates. She's realized something very different from them; they looked a deeper shade of red and attractive. That was when she noticed that she didn't mean attractive but just mouthwatering.

"What?" Fiorella blinked.

Nettie and Mary both turn to look at each other, concern was written all over their faces. Had they found out what she really was?

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Mary asked cautiously. "You look really sick"

Fiorella swallowed as she forced herself to take another bite out of her Clam Chowder.

Mary slowly got up and went to take out another wine glass. When the little pixie girl came back, she poured Fiorella a cup and set the glass down in front of her. Fiorella looked up and stared into the cup for the longest time. She wasn't really thinking about how the wine would taste like, only what would blood taste like on her first try.

She cleared her throat and took a drink out of the cup. But it seemed like the more she drank from the wine, the louder she could hear Nettie and Mary's heart beating. Fiorella placed the wine glass down and noticed that it was empty from her chugging it down.

Nettie scooted closer to Fiorella, "You know, Fio, I think you should lie down. Mitchell might be right about something. Maybe you're coming down with a fever…"

She wanted more than ever to have a fever right now. It would've been a lot better than saying that her boyfriend just took her soul away.

Fiorella took her palm to her forehead and pretended to be surprised.

"I think you're right" Fiorella said.

She moved to get up but something pulled her down. Fiorella turned and noticed that it was Nettie who had grabbed her wrist. She wanted to more than ever run up to her room and hide under her covers but Nettie was about to do one of the most stupid things she would soon regret.

Nettie leaned in and was about to press her own palm onto Fiorella's forehead. The heat and pulse from her body radiated into her vision, making everything blurry. Fiorella closed her eyes and slowly opened her mouth, getting ready to bite.

A doorbell resounded throughout the house, making Fiorella snap out of it and dropped her head down to the ground. Mary got up and went over to the front door to let the stranger in.

Mary's voice came from the hallway, "Isn't this a pleasant surprise"

Mary came into the room with Nina in tow.

"Ella?" Nina nodded up the stairs.

Despite the nasty smell that was coming off of Nina like a wave, she quickly got up and went with the small blonde. Her stench was masking the delicious smell of Nettie and Mary's blood to the point that she believed she wouldn't be able to open her mouth around them. Fiorella walked up the stairs and down the hall over to her room. She let Nina in and locked the door behind her.

"What are you?" Fiorella asked. "Tell me the truth"

Nina let out a sigh and went over to sit down on Fiorella's bed. Before she could even sit down, an irritated throat clearing came from Fiorella. Nina rolled her eyes and straightened up so that she was standing.

"You want to know the truth? I'm a werewolf" Nina let out.

"Oh, God… they exist too?" Fiorella leaned on the door. "What else…"

"Ghosts and Zombies" Nina shrugged.

Fiorella blinked and looked over to her, "What?"

Nina nodded, "Believe me; I was skeptical too at first. But that was before I met George"

"George… he's a werewolf"

"He infected me. Just like how Mitchell did to you" Nina let out. "They both were trying to save us"

Fiorella scoffed, "Mitchell wasn't trying to save me at first. He tried killing me but hesitated"

Nina shook her head, "He could've let you died but he didn't. He knew this wasn't a way for you to die. Mitchell loves you too much in order to let you suffer. When George infected me… There was a vampire in the room. He tried pushing me out of the way to the door. But… He scratched me"

"That's how you became a beast?"

"More or less" Nina shrugged.

Fiorella nodded in understanding, "You didn't come here to talk about your origin, did you?"

"I came to tell you to talk to Mitchell"

"Of course you did. You're his friend after all"

"Oh, no! George is his friend, I'm just the girlfriend that tags along" Nina remarked making Fiorella smile.

"Give me one good reason why I should go and talk to him"

"Because you were within seconds of brutally killing your housemates without knowing how to turn them"

_**Hey guys! I posted up a poster for this story and if you really want to see how it's actually supposed to look, you can go onto my home page and there will be a link that will send you to my photobucket account! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so for!**_


	17. Mentor Mitchell

Mitchell sat at the edge of his bed, looking down at a photo that was in Fiorella's wallet. The picture was taken on the side of a mountain with what appears to be her parents, brothers, and her. Mitchell sighed as he noticed that the Fiorella in the photo she had said that this picture was taken two ½ years ago. He trailed his finger down on the girl in the photo, knowing he killed off the only princess in the family.

"Yosemite" a voice said, making Mitchell turn around to see Fiorella at the door. "That's where the picture was taken"

"I remember you told me" Mitchell nodded.

"Have you been there? You can tell me now, right?" Fiorella stepped into the room.

"No, Ella" Mitchell told her. "I haven't been outside of the United Kingdom"

"So this is your big secret" Fiorella said.

"It's what I've been trying to protect you from. Why did you come back?" Mitchell asked.

"Nina convinced me to" Fiorella shrugged. "But what she said was true, Mitchell"

"What did she say?" Mitchell asked. "I'm sorry if she's said anything cruel to you. I know how she could easily turn into a nightmare within a blink of an eye. I'm surprised that you even wanted to come back into this house after discovering how they smell like"

"She was actually pretty kind" Fiorella reasoned.

Fiorella twisted her fingers within themselves as she cautiously walked over and sat down next to Mitchell. Sitting next to him awaken some sort of emotion that she thought would've been long dead by now. Still, even within her vampire-form she still had very strong feelings for him.

"I'm surprised" Mitchell said with amusement.

Fiorella stuttered, "You were right, Mitchell. I wanted to taste Nettie and Mary so badly. Mitchell, I almost killed them. Will this ever go away? I wanted so much to see what they tasted like that I didn't care if I killed them or not. Would they have turned into us if I did?"

"No, you don't know how to recruit just yet…"

"I don't think I want to, Mitchell" Fiorella responded. "Sounds awful"

"You have no idea"

"I didn't mean it like that" Fiorella turned to him. "I just meant the word 'recruit' sounded like a forceful word. I didn't mean anything intentional upon you"

Fiorella watched as she noticed that whatever she was saying, Mitchell wasn't hearing any of it. She scooted closer to him and rested her head upon his shoulder.

"I should've just let you die" Mitchell said hoarsely.

"But I didn't want to die, remember? I just thought you were going to do some sort of magic trick and make this all go away" Fiorella tried to joke.

"You remember that?" Mitchell asked. "You were gripping my hands and wanted me to revive you"

Fiorella nodded, "I knew what was going on. Just not everything"

Mitchell whispered, "And now you know"

"What am I going to do?" Fiorella moaned.

"About the thirst?" Mitchell asked.

Fiorella nodded as she felt Mitchell wrap his arm around her and put his chin onto her temple.

Fiorella lifted up her head and brought Mitchell's lips onto hers. She still felt like the insides of her body were warming up as Mitchell deepened the kiss. Fiorella almost felt like she was becoming alive once again like as if she really wasn't a vampire at all. But then they had to break the kiss in which they both brought their heads together.

Fiorella smiled, "I guess you can just forget about what I said before"

Mitchell couldn't help but let out a laugh as he cupped her face. He nuzzled her nose and gave a slight kiss on the lips. Fiorella giggled as she felt her old self emerging, the one that just barely moved into Barry Island and knew barely anyone here.

"I will help you. I promise" Mitchell told her.

"How?"

"I know it's very difficult" Mitchell told her. "You've got to believe in what I'm saying is true. I will help you with every step of the way"

Fiorella whispered, "But I'm surrounded by humans all the time"

"Fee" Mitchell started.

"My housemates aren't the only ones I'm always around. What about my co-workers at the diner and the customers there?" Fiorella panicked.

Mitchell sighed, "Nothing is going to be easy, Ella"

"Mitchell" Fiorella looked up to him. "My family is going to figure out that something isn't right with me"

Mitchell swallowed as he shifted to look down upon Fiorella. This was the part that he was trying so desperately to avoid.

"You do realize that you're going to watch them die, right?" Mitchell questioned.

"I figured as much. But won't they notice something is weird about me?"

"They will start to notice. But you moved away to Barry Island so you wouldn't see them as much"

"I don't want to see them die" Fiorella shook her head.

"It's a part of life, Fio" Mitchell responded. "You'll have to face death eventually. Just you won't be able to be a part of it anymore. Just frozen in place"

"Sounds like you've said this before"

"Ella"

"I didn't mean it like that" Fiorella told him.

"I know you didn't mean it like that. I just want you to be prepared" Mitchell warned her.

"Would I be able to say good bye?"

"Of course you can"

"You should come" Fiorella mentioned.

"I don't really think so" Mitchell smiled and shook his head.

"Why not?"

"You have a dad, one older brother, and two adoptive brothers"

"You're a vampire. Don't you think you have some sort of advantage?" Fiorella scoffed.

"Still, I'm not bulletproof, Fee" Mitchell smiled.

_**Hey guys! I posted up a poster for this story and if you really want to see how it's actually supposed to look, you can go onto my home page and there will be a link that will send you to my photobucket account! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so for!**_


	18. Remembering Annie

Mitchell looked up from his spot at the table, "How are you?"

Mitchell brought this head back down and sipped his cup of tea as George walked around to make some breakfast.

"Where's Nina?" Mitchell asked.

George cleared his throat, "At work, Mitchell. How's Fio?"

Mitchell gave a slight nod as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. George sat down and grabbed some pepper for his eggs.

Mitchell sighed, "She's going along well"

George nodded in understanding as he started to eat his breakfast. Now that Fiorella was a vampire, she seems to be around more often than before. She mostly keeps to herself and the only one she now talks to seems to be Mitchell.

He could understand why she wouldn't want to be anywhere near Nina and George. They do smell quite revolting to her. But still, it almost seems like she's avoiding for a particular reason. George doesn't really mind but with Nina around him, that just seems to be always on her conscious.

"She hasn't drank any human blood"

"That's remarkable!"

"But I can tell it's getting very difficult for her" Mitchell continued. "Every time I visit her at her work, she just looks like she's about to puke"

Mitchell looked up to the clock as it read 5:37 in the morning. Fiorella wanted to stay in her house this weekend in order to get used to the smell of humans. But even Mitchell couldn't resist the way their blood sings to him sometimes.

George nodded, "She's learning from the best…"

Mitchell looked at George square in the eye, "I killed 20 people just recently. How is she learning from the best?"

George sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, trying his best to think positive. He knew that Mitchell really needed a pep talk from him now that Annie was no longer with them.

George looked up to Mitchell who didn't even seem to be affected by the way George was squirming about.

Mitchell took another gulp of tea as he tried not to think about those innocent lives he couldn't spare. What was he thinking about retaliating?

"I feel like a fucking hypocrite" Mitchell groaned.

He leaned back and looked around the room, almost like a creature of habit. Mitchell took out a cigarette from inside his shirt and lit one up. Even though Nina smoked, she wanted to keep that habit to outside the house.

"She doesn't even know about that" Mitchell confessed. "How am I supposed to tell her that? She'll freak the fuck out about what I did. I don't even think that telling her would be the best idea"

"Are you sure not telling her would be the best thing?" George questioned.

"She'll run off, George. She won't trust me for another century and a half" Mitchell told him. "Female vampires have all eternity to resent the other ones of our kind"

"That seems very painful. But, Mitchell, you didn't tell her about being a vampire and look at where it got her" George pointed out.

Mitchell laughed, "So you want a stake through my heart. What would happen if you and Nina were in this situation?"

"I would have to tell her the truth, Mitchell" George owned up. "Nina finds out about everything"

Mitchell gave a slight nod, "That's certainly very true"

George lifted his tea up to his lips, "And she's not very pleasant when she hears about you keeping secrets behind her back"

Mitchell blew out a trail of smoke, "I'm starting to get scared of what her wolf-form is like"

"Not quite pleasant, really"

"I haven't noticed" Mitchell chuckled. "She was quite bitchy from the start"

Even though the jokes were aimed at his girlfriend, George let out a laugh with Mitchell. They both leaned back as they shared this rare moment of not worrying. That was until the laughter abruptly stopped and their eyes cast down to the teapot. The vampire and werewolf all of a sudden realized how quite it was in the home.

"I'm sorry" Mitchell suddenly said.

George squinted his eyes to his friend, "What are you talking about, Mitchell? Something wrong?"

"I didn't save her in time" Mitchell said in a low voice.

"We don't blame you" George told his friend.

Mitchell stomped his cigarette out, "But I was responsible. If I hadn't fallen off the deep end she might still be here. Maybe if I hadn't felt so guilty about my accident than I could've saved her in time"

"You wouldn't have tried to save her if you hadn't felt guilty, Mitchell. You would be back at your old self" George told him.

"I know" Mitchell said hoarsely.

"But you tried to save her"

"And failed"

"You tried your best"

"And fucked up"

"It's not just you that failed, all of us did" George told him.

"I could've saved her, George" Mitchell looked down to his cup.

"Now you can pay her back, Mitchell. By helping Fio" George told him.

"What do you really think? Do you think Annie would've liked her? Fee, I mean. Maybe…" Mitchell sighed and didn't finish his sentence.

George took this moment to remember their ditzy little friend. In the short period of time that he knew that ghost, he thought of her like a sister. She was always fun to bring around and had this remarkable smile always on her face.

"I miss her" Mitchell confessed.

George chuckled, "To answer your question, Mitchell. I don't think Annie ever hated anybody on this planet"

"You might have a point there" Mitchell smiled.

"She would've wanted you to keep Fee under your wing. You know that right?" George said.

"I believe so. She always thought the better of people" Mitchell nodded in agreement.

"Even about the both of us. That's what I loved most about her" George smiled.

_**Hey guys! I posted up a poster for this story and if you really want to see how it's actually supposed to look, you can go onto my home page and there will be a link that will send you to my photobucket account! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so for!**_


	19. Hallelujah

Mitchell whispered, "Did you miss me? I've been thinking about you all day. How was the weekend, Fio?"

Fiorella felt Mitchell wrap his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Fiorella shook her head and smiled, "You know you can't sneak up on me anymore, Mitchell. Baby, I can sense you whenever you're in the room. Really, Mitchell, you need to find another hobby. Honestly, baby, it's getting kind of sad. But it was also so easy for you to scare me back then. You're just making it more difficult for yourself"

Mitchell just let out a chuckle as she turned around and kissed him on the lips. She brought her hand up and grabbed a fistful of curly hair.

"Now, Fio…" Mitchell smiled.

"Of course not!" Fiorella smiled. "I have work in about an hour"

"Then let's have a quickie" Mitchell teased.

"And be covered with bite marks again?" Fiorella raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been reading the newspapers lately?" Mitchell jumped the question.

"You told me that there were a few vampires that were raising suspicion, Mitchell" Fiorella nodded.

"There's something else that's been going on" Mitchell let out.

"What's going on?" Fiorella asked slowly.

"I've been noticing some of our kind has been going missing. There are a few rumors that have been spreading now lately. They said that there is a band of vampire hunters out on this Island" Mitchell informed her.

Fiorella gasped, "What's going to happen?"

Mitchell took a hold of her hands and gave them a grip, "Nothing"

"You can't guarantee that"

"But I can guarantee your safety"

Mitchell looked outside the window as he thought of Fiorella running down the street with those men hot on her heels. Her eyes black as night and her fangs out trying to flee for her life. He closed his eyes as he imagined his girlfriend's one last scream as a stake drives through her heart.

"What are you planning on doing" Fiorella questioned.

"I'm planning on getting you out of here"

"How?"

"Ella, why don't you visit your family?"

"You're coming too, right?"

"I can't"

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"Someone has to stick around and make sure that the coast is clear"

"Let George and Nina do that part"

"I can't risk putting them in danger also" Mitchell objected.

"They will understand"

"They'll try to put an end to it"

Fiorella shrugged, "Is that a bad thing?"

Mitchell cupped her face, "Ella, I don't want to risk anyone if it's my life on the line"

Fiorella looked into his eyes, "But what about me? I'll be worried about you"

Fiorella felt torn between the love of her boyfriend and the love of her family. She would want to go back to the States and visit her family. But then again, she would be worried sick about Mitchell and if he was alright. What if she goes off the deep end and she tries to drink her family dry?

"I can't risk you being in danger" Mitchell told her. "I've lost too many people in my life. If I lose you, it would be the end of me. Just please do as I say"

Fiorella wanted to stand her ground but the same tortured face emerged onto Mitchell's making her step down.

Fiorella swallowed, "Mitchell"

"What, Ella?"

Fiorella looked him in the eyes, "I'm only going to stay for 15 days and that's it"

Mitchell sighed, "You're family needs more than 15 days"

Fiorella bit her lip and shook her head. She brought her hand back up and started to stroke Mitchell's hair once more.

"Mitchell, no… any more than that and I will most likely kill my family" Fiorella shook her head.

"I guess I can understand that, Ella" Mitchell nodded.

"Then I will come back" Fiorella told him.

"Yes. And then you will come back to me" Mitchell nodded. "I promise you that"

"Be very careful" Fiorella told him firmly.

_**Hey guys! I posted up a poster for this story and if you really want to see how it's actually supposed to look, you can go onto my home page and there will be a link that will send you to my photobucket account! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so for!**_


	20. Blast from the Past

"I think that would be a great idea!"

"But…"

"You haven't seen your family since you moved here" Mary told her housemate.

Fiorella moved to speak again, but no words came out in her own defense as homesickness seeped in.

Mary shook out the shirt she was starting to fold, "I think we can manage half a month without you here. Just as long as you bring us back souvenirs from the States"

Mary giggled at her own joke as Fiorella shook her head at the small woman's remark. If only she could bring Mary and Nettie to the Washington and show them around where she grew up.

Fiorella than noticed something that caught her eye, making her feel like she's just awoken from a bad dream. She slowly got up and made way over to the counter where the mail was sitting to be sorted out. When she picked up the first mail, she noticed that this wasn't a dream but reality.

"You should bring us back bobble-heads of your President" Nettie joked from the armchair.

"Is something wrong?" Mary noticed how tense Fiorella looked.

"It's just a blast from the past"

"Really? From who?"

"An old ex-boyfriend" Fiorella said. "I can recognize his handwriting anywhere"

Fiorella almost felt like she was cleared out of the woods when she moved to Barry Island, she even forgot about James for a little bit. But now seeing his handwriting spelling out her name, she almost felt sick to her stomach. She honestly felt so terrified that Fiorella thought she felt her heart pump blood back into its system. She blinked and looked up, suddenly remembering that she was a vampire and that she didn't need to be afraid of James anymore.

"Really?" Mary stopped folding. "What does it say?"

"I don't really think I want to read it" Fiorella choked up. "He wasn't really good at writing letters anyways. Always happy-sappy, my mom probably told him where I lived. I'll have a serious talk with her once I'm back in that house. I don't think we need to embarrass this man any more than we are now. He doesn't really deserve our attention"

"He's an ex, of course we are going to make fun of the letter" Nettie laughed.

"I don't really think that's a good idea. How about we burn it later" Fiorella winked.

Mary let out a huff, "Fine, what's your business is your business"

"Thank you" Fiorella smiled. "I really appreciate it. Just don't tell Mitchell about this letter. He'll probably start getting jealous about this whole letter sending ordeal. We don't really want him finding out about this boyfriend so let's just keep it between us"

_**Hey guys! I posted up a poster for this story and if you really want to see how it's actually supposed to look, you can go onto my home page and there will be a link that will send you to my photobucket account! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so for!**_


	21. Farewell

Fiorella and Mitchell embraced in a hug at the airport as people at her terminal were starting to get up to board the plane.

Fiorella traced one of Mitchell's curly strands of hair, "Look after Nettie and Mary for me"

Mitchell smiled down to her and nodded, he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as she took a glance over to the line. When she looked back, Fiorella looked sad as she was still torn on going back to the States.

Fiorella looked up to Mitchell and did her best to keep her poker face up so that he wouldn't figure out what she was planning. James' letter was cruel to say the least, but she didn't really expect him to write a four page letter saying how sorry he was for treating her the way he did. But once Fiorella went back to Washington, her mind was set on seeking him out.

Mitchell cupped her face and gently traced his lips over hers as he kissed her once again, closing his eyes to block out everyone around him. He still imagined her lips as warm as a blanket with hot blood running inside her veins. He completely forgot at times that she was a vampire, eternally cursed just like him. Mitchell broke the kiss, kissed her lightly on her forehead before resting his head on top of hers as he took in her scent.

"I'll miss you" Mitchell told her. "Keep in touch with me on what's going on over there. Remember everything that I've taught you"

Fiorella smiled and nodded as the second warning announcement went over head as time was running out for them.

"Just make sure you'll be safe" Fiorella said. "Don't keep me worried, Mitchell. I mean it"

Fiorella didn't want to get a call from George or Nina saying that Mitchell was found by those hunters, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. Spending an eternity alone sounded more torturous than but about dying all over again.

"I'll call you as soon as it is safe" Mitchell promised.

Fiorella gave him a look as he looked around the airport, trying to find out if anyone looked suspicious but it was hard to tell. Nothing really quite blurted out 'I'm a vampire hunter!' then it did back in the day anymore. Mitchell turned back around and noticed that Fiorella was still giving him that look that always made him tense up.

"No you won't"

"Is it a crime that I want you to spend time with your family?"

"It is when your girlfriend is a vampire" Fiorella mocked as she turned her eyes pitch black.

"Not here!" Mitchell hissed at her.

Fiorella scoffed, "I'm already leaving the country"

"We don't know who is a hunter and who isn't" Mitchell glanced over his shoulder once more.

For a second, Fiorella forgot how dangerous those men could be as she cowered down further into Mitchell's arms. She closed her eyes and smelled the old spice smell that he always seemed to where, mixed in with the smell of cigarettes. She used to hate the smell of cigarettes but mixed with the ancient cologne Mitchell was wearing, she couldn't get enough of it. Fiorella opened her eyes and broke the hug away as she gazed up into his eyes.

The announcer called out one last final time, giving Fiorella a very peeved look that she wasn't getting the picture.

She turned to the man and gave him a nod as she told him to wait another minute. Fiorella glanced up to the clock and noticed that she only had five more minutes until the plane was supposed to depart.

"Take off your jacket" Fiorella demanded.

Mitchell gave her a slight smile as he took off his favorite jacket and draped it around her shoulders. A flashback played in his mind as he remembered doing this for their first date. Fiorella must've thought the same exact thing as she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Take good care of it" Mitchell told her. "I'll want it back by the end of your trip"

_**Hey guys! I posted up a poster for this story and if you really want to see how it's actually supposed to look, you can go onto my home page and there will be a link that will send you to my photobucket account! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so for!**_


	22. My Happy Ending

"It's so great to have you back, Fiorella" her mother beamed. "We've missed you so much while you were away. You should know that everything has quieted down over here. Maybe you can move back soon. Remember all those times when you would cry whenever your brothers left town? Now it seems like the tables have turned on them. You used to stay by the window and ask them when they were coming back home"

Fiorella chuckled, "You're making it sound like I was six years old. But to tell you the truth, I like it there. I mean, it's modern but at the same time kind of living in the past. I love the people there too, everyone's just really nice. Don't get me wrong, I love it here too. You can't count how many times I wished that you guys were back in England with me. But I'm happy there and feel like it's a safe place for me. You should really take the time to meet my friends Nettie and Mary; they are the two housemates I keep telling you about. I'm pretty sure everyone would love how spunky Mary is or how sassy Nettie can be"

Fiorella suddenly stopped talking as she realized that she had done nothing but blabber to her family about basically not returning to the States.

"Maybe we can set up a date for Alex and Cam" Taylor, her older brother said.

"But what about your boyfriend, Fee" Alex dodged the remark. "You forgot to mention him in all of that talk about England. When are we going to meet that guy? Maybe that's the reason why you want to stay so much"

Fiorella glared, "His name is John Mitchell. He goes by Mitchell from our friends. Thanks for rushing things, Alex! But he had work to do and couldn't spend so much time away from it. Maybe next time he'll come and join us. He really wanted to meet everyone. I know everyone will love him when they finally get the chance to meet him. He's very curious on what this place looks like. He's never been to Washington before"

That was when everything happened so fast, one moment; her mother was cutting a piece of leg off of the chicken. The next, her hand slipped and the knife plunged into her hand.

Her father quickly got up and went to her mother's aid as she cradled her hand. Taylor grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around her hand, pressing firmly. Her mom let out a groan as her father pondered on if it was deep enough to get stitches.

Fiorella felt her mouth water and her stomach lurch in disgust. She tried her best to remember that this was her own mother that she wanted to suck the life out of. But instead, Fiorella quickly got up and ran over to the sink as she leaned her head down. She heard the commotion going on behind her as she tried to ignore the smell of blood filling up the room.

Her eyes changed into the pitch black darkness that they usually do, forcing her to close her eyes.

She gripped the sink tightly as she heard her family arguing about what they should do for their mother. Fiorella thought that this might be the chance to creep out of the room and make a run for it to her bedroom.

She glanced back and noticed that her mom's seat was the closest to the door, not granting her the chance. Fiorella felt like if she even moved a muscle, all would be lost for her family. Instead, she opened up to window in front of her, hoping to make the blood smell seep out.

"Ella, are you alright?" Cameron asked.

Fiorella only had the strength to nod her head as her father finally concluded that they should go to the hospital. Good… they needed to get the hell out of the house right now. Fiorella felt a hand on the back of her shoulder and only knew by chance that it was the caring Cam. Fiorella knelt her head down so that she could rest her head on the sink.

Fiorella took in a shaky breath as she felt her will was suddenly fading.

Another pair of hands came to her rescue, making her look up to see Alex guiding her onto the floor. He probably thought that she was going to pass out at any moment.

Fiorella felt like everything was in slow motion as she noticed her mom was in tears from her cut but also tried to ask Fiorella if she was okay. Taylor was urging their mother to leave now with their father over to the emergency room. Her father seemed much stressed that out of all days, this was the day that he would misplace his keys.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked once the older trio had left the room. "Ella, maybe you should lie down… you look sick"

Fiorella shook her head, "I just need to go on a walk around the block"

She could see from her peripheral view that Cameron gave Alexander a quizzical look, "Are you sure, Fee?"

"Don't worry. I'm just going to be gone for a few minutes, guys" Fiorella told them.

She slowly got up from her seat on the floor and made her way up to her room. Fiorella went in and felt all this blood wanting has made her realize how hungry she was. Fiorella went over to her window to grab her coat but then noticed a figure standing across the street from her house. She smirked as she realized who the shadow was and took a hold of Mitchell's coat before creeping outside.

Maybe being amped up on blood wanting wasn't so bad after all.

_**Hey guys! I posted up a poster for this story and if you really want to see how it's actually supposed to look, you can go onto my home page and there will be a link that will send you to my photobucket account! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so for!**_


	23. Revenge

"What's a matter?" Fiorella mocked. "That's not fear in your eyes, is it? You should be afraid, you know that right? It's not every day that your former girlfriend turns into a vampire"

James let out a scream as Fiorella's eyes flashed into black as her fangs formed through her teeth.

Fiorella couldn't help but cackle as James moved himself backwards, trying to get as far away from her as he could. Being completely scared as he was right now, she wouldn't be surprised if James got confused about what was up and what was down.

She got up and slowly walked over to him, loving the feeling of overpowering the man that she feared the most. Fiorella liked her upper teeth as the sweet blood came down her throat she opened her eyes and couldn't help but admire the bite mark on the back of his shoulder.

"You've proven your point already! I won't tell anyone what you are, just let me live" James yelled out.

Fiorella smiled as she quickly came up to his neck and took another bite down into his skin. While James struggled and tried to break free, Fiorella gripped him tighter and drained more blood out of him. The feeling of blood rushing through her body almost made her feel slightly drunk in a way. Fiorella lifted her head up and let out a sigh as she licked her lips together.

"I never imagined that you were so sweet, James" Fiorella chuckled. "I guess the more of an asshole you were on the outside, made up for the sweet blood rushing through your veins"

James couldn't say anything but let out a slight whimper as this time, Fiorella had drunken a lot of his blood.

Fiorella let the man drop down to his knees as she got up and walked a few steps away from him. The pumping that his heart was making just 15 minutes ago seemed barely audible to her ears now.

Just remembering each time he broke into her house just to beat her into a pulp while she begged him to let her live. Now the tables turned for the worse, maybe this was the reason why she had chosen Barry Island. If she hadn't dated Mitchell than none of this would've happened and there would've been no more payback for her.

"No! What did you do?!" came a voice from the clearing.

Fiorella turned around, expecting to see a civilian in the middle of the woods. But no, out of all of the odds, it was Mitchell who ran over to James. He grabbed onto James' neck and shoulder as he tried to keep the man alive. Fiorella took a step toward them but then realization struck her on how she had just drank from her ex's blood for revenge.

"I told you not to drink" Mitchell scolded her. "Now look at what you've done"

Fiorella almost felt like her heart stopped beating as she looked down to the poor man that Mitchell was trying so desperately to save.

Her knees began to give way as she sunk down to the ground as his heart officially stopped beating. She watched as Mitchell gently brought him to the ground before giving his girlfriend the look of pity.

_**Hey guys! I posted up a poster for this story and if you really want to see how it's actually supposed to look, you can go onto my home page and there will be a link that will send you to my photobucket account! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so for!**_


	24. New Beginning

Fiorella linked hands with Mitchell as the sun slowly rose up into the sky, giving light to the most recent nocturnal world. She used to always love watching the sun rise over a new day, almost like as if it was a beginning of a new chapter. Fiorella looked up to Mitchell to find him deep in thought, looking out at the distant mountains. She slightly smiled and leaned her head down onto his shoulder as she took in his smell once again.

"I'm sorry…" Fiorella began. "It just all happened so fast, John. I was thinking about finding him when he gave me that letter back home. But I just thought nothing would happen… then my mother slices her hand and he was outside my house"

"I completely understand. I should've known myself that you shouldn't go alone" Mitchell spoke up. "You were right, Fio, maybe I should've come down with you"

"What's done is done and we can't do anything about it. What are we going to do about him?" Fiorella nodded over to the drained-out ex-boyfriend.

"Don't really know, actually" Mitchell responded. "Does he have anyone hear that will miss him?"

Fiorella thought back to when they were both in high school, she was a cheerleader and he was the quarterback. It was all cliché on how those two just got together because it just fit with their titles in the popularity group. Now that high school was way out of the rearview mirror, it seemed like barely anyone has hung around anymore. Titles dropped and James' fists started to rise… he became the town punk just vandalizing everything he could find.

"Hardly. He was just as good as dead the minute we graduated" Fiorella turned back over to the mountains.

Mitchell stuttered, "Does this mean I have to meet your family?"

"It would be nice, John" Fiorella smiled. "You are here now…"

"I could go back…" Mitchell suggested.

Fiorella turned to him and kissed her lover on the lips. Mitchell felt her tongue trace on the outside of his lips so he parted them slightly to give her passage. When their tongues touched, the slight taste of blood filled his senses, making him grab the sides of her face and kiss her deeper. Fiorella let out a moan as her back collided with a tree as his body squeezed onto hers.

"Do you really want to now?" Fiorella asked.

Mitchell smiled down to her and kissed her once again, this time he restrained himself. Fiorella brought her hand up and ran it through his curly mass of hair. A smile formed on her lips as she hugged him tighter, realizing now that he was really here in this moment. Mitchell broke the kiss and rests his forehead on top of hers as she smiled like a little 6 years old.

"I think I'll stay, Ella. Just for a few days, baby" Mitchell said to her.

"A few days?" Fiorella repeated.

"I'm pretty sure your parents won't want me around so much" Mitchell smirked. "We'd be making too much noise for them. I'm pretty sure no one in that house would sleep well"

Fiorella whispered, "And that's a bad thing?"

_**Hey guys! I posted up a poster for this story and if you really want to see how it's actually supposed to look, you can go onto my home page and there will be a link that will send you to my photobucket account! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so for!**_


	25. Soundtrack

_**My Immortal- Evanescence**_

_**Hurt- Christina Aguilera**_

_**Never Alone [acoustic]- BarlowGirl**_

_**Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol**_

_**How To Save A Life- The Fray**_

_**Apologize- OneRepublic**_

_**Hallelujah- Rufus Wainwright**_

_**My Happy Ending- Avril Lavigne**_


End file.
